simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Blanca-Saba
Spacja Witaj, czy mogłabyś wstawiać spacje po kropkach i przecinkach?! To naprawdę ważne, ponieważ takie błędy należy poprawiać! Zdaża mi się nie stawić przecinka czy tam kropki no to sorry.To co mam już wg nie przetłumaczać nic -.- A jak ktoś widzi błąd to chyba może to poprawić!Dziękuje -.-Blanca-Saba 14:48, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) No tak, ale myślisz, że inni użytkownicy nie mają nic innego do roboty, tylko poprawiać po tobie?! Po pierwsze chodzi o spacje, bo ty ich nie wstawiasz! Tak trudno wstawić spacje po znakach interpunkcyjnych? Po drugie odpisuj na stronie dyskusji drugiego użytkownika, tak aby on wiedział, że odpisałaś. Z tymi stronami, to możliwe, że ktoś dodaje kategorie, albo wstawia gdzieś jakiś znak interpunkcyjny albo polskie znaki. Masz wszystko w Historia i Autorzy. I prosiłabym Cię, abyś się podpisywała zostawiając komuś wiadomość na jego dyskusji. I spacje tylko po znakach interpunkcyjnych, nie przed. ;) Hej! Prosiłam Cię o coś! Wstawiaj spacje po przecinkach i po kropkach. Zdjęcie Wstawiłaś zdjęcie Milly Pidgin (pewnej staruszki) do artykułu Sługus. Proszę, wstawiaj zdjęcia na temat (np. zdjęcie Belli Ćwir do artykułu Bella Ćwir). Chyba jesteś kolejnym przykładem ogłupienia odznakami. Żeby zostać Adminem, nie trzeba mieć nie wiem ile odznak i punktów, wystarczy mieć 350 edycji, być na wiki 2 m-ce, nie łamać regulaminu i mieć poparcie innych Adminów. Wydaje się strasznie dużo, ale to proste. I WSTAWIAJ SPACJE PO !, ?, . I ,. Po pierwsze to ja nie chce zostać adminem -.- nie jest lizodupem i jak nie wstawiłam spacji to popraw chyba można edytować artykuły inncyh użotkowników.Blanca-Saba 11:36, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Mała uwaga. Jak robisz artykułyo Simach, to nie wstawiaj kategorii np. Twinbrook i The Sims 3 Kariera tylko Mieszkańcy Twinbrook. Ok? :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Słuchaj, mam Cię dosyć! Myślisz, że ty tam sobie nie będziesz wstawiać spacji po znakach interpunkcyjnych i że dobrze robisz, bo niby przynajmniej rozwijasz artykuły? I myślisz, że inni użytkownicy nie mają nic innego do roboty, tylko poprawiać po Tobie ?! No, może wg Ciebie to ty tu jesteś najważniejsza, ty tu sobie artykuły będziesz rozwijać, a wszyscy inni użytkownicy, nie ważne z jakimi uprawnieniami są tu tylko po to by w kółko za Tobą latać i wstawiać po tobie spacje? Słuchaj, ja bym to rozumiała, gdybyś ty tylko raz na jakiś czas źle wstawiła spacje, a nie jak ty teraz robisz-.- Mam Cię na oku, uważaj.xDD XD Ostrzeżenie right|250px|Taka jest teraz mina Admina Zostało zauważone, iż nadpisujesz niektóre pliki własnymi, które niewiele mają wspólnego z ich poprzednimi wersjami. Te działania są szkodliwe, gdyż powodują chaos w artykułach zawierających wcześniejsze wersje tych plików. Czy w przypadku zaobserwowania konfliktu tak trudno jest ZMIENIĆ NAZWĘ WŁASNEGO PLIKU? Następne nieprawidłowe pliki będą lądowały w czarnej dziurze. Kontynuowanie procederu mino tego nawet czymś gorszym. Pozdrawiam 13:55, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ja naprawdę nie żartuję . . . No dobra, teraz mnie poniosło.. :/ Ale to dlatego, że wkurzyła mnie Użytkownik:Lusiaqlq na MHwiki. Przepraszam. Ale postarasz się uważać na te spacje? I jeszcze raz przepraszam. Nie! Nie usuwaj konta! Rozumiem, ze masz nie wygodnie, ale może pisz po prostu wolniej i jest oki:) A możesz dać link do swojej strony w podpisie? Wiesz, w ilu artykułach jest takie coś?! Żaden użytkownik nie ma siły poprawiać po tobie setek artykułów. Nie jesteśmy robotami, które się nie męczą! Mamy prawo do wolnego czasu. prawda? Zgadzam się z Medeline, mam Cię dosyć. Gdybym była Adminem, to niedługo bym Cię zbanowała. I kilka uwag. *Patrz, jak coś piszesz!!! *Wstawiaj spacje po kropce, przecinku, ! i ? !!! *Staraj się dbać o ortografię!!! *Jak już kiedyś pisałam, wstawiaj do artykułów zdjęcia związane z tematem artykułu (np. zdjęcie Dona Lotario do artykułu Don Lotario). To nie dotyczy tylko tych 2 artykułów, ale WSZYSTKICH!!! Tym razem to kto to napisał -.-''' ''' /\ Blanca-Saba 15:21, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Chodziło mi, żebyś wstawiła link do podpisu. A chcesz podpis z bajerami? Dać Ci instrukcję? I mam nadzieję, że sprawa ze spacją zakończona:) Tutaj masz instrukcje. Jak czegoś nie będziesz wiedziała to powiedz:-) Polubiłam Cię.xD Piszesz coraz lepsze artykuły :> ElectricUnicorn 12:51, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) To dodaj :> klik PS. To ja to napisałam. Grafiki Czy mogłabyś ŁASKAWIE zmienić nazwy zdjęć, kiedy je przesyłasz? 14:22, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) To po prostu jeszcze na swoim komputerze zmień nazwę pliku. Witaj. Prosimy Cie o oddanie głosu w najnowszym głosowaniu przeciwko Exe19. Prosimy o oddanie głosu tu i dziękujemy. Otóż Exe19 strasznie się rządzi, odebrałyśmy sobie uprawnienia w napadzie emocji, a on teraz nam ich oddać nie chce. Dziękujemy za oddanie głosu, pozdrawiamy i .